Gregor
|gender = Male |height = 1.82 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = 212th Attack Battalion *Foxtrot Group **Gregor's Squad *D-Squad Rebel Alliance *Lothal Resistance |era(s) = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire''Star Wars: Rebels'' |rank = Captain |role = Commando|number = CC-5576-39|died = 1 BBY }} Gregor, identified as CC-5576-39, was a clone commando who held the rank of captain in the Grand Army of the Republic. During the Clone Wars, he participated in the Battle of Sarrish. He commanded a squad within Foxtrot Group in the 212th Attack Battalion. History Early Life Gregor was born in 32 BBY, on the planet of Kamino. He and his unit were trained by a member of the Cuy'val Dar, who trained the commandos.Republic Commando: Hard Contact Once the Clone Wars began, Foxtrot Group was assigned to serve within the Special Operations Brigade.Republic Commando: Triple Zero Battle of Sarrish In 20 BBY''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'', Gregor and his squad participated in one of the Republic's most devastating losses in the Outer Rim Sieges. The Republic had chased the CIS to the planet Sarrish, and attacked them. Gregor, along with the 212th Attack Battalion and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, fought the droid forces there.Routine Valor However, the Republic suffered numerous casualties, and Gregor, suffering from amnesia, escaped the battle on board a shuttle, which crashed on the planet Abafar. Escape from Abafar When Gregor's shuttle crashed on Abafar, he was rescued by a diner owner named Borkus. He was transformed into a slave dishwasher by the Borkus and worked there for a while, not knowing or remembering anything about the battle and that he was a clone trooper. However, he was discovered by D-Squad, led by Colonel Meebur Gascon. D-Squad got stranded on Abafar after crashing on the planet, and they were lost. They entered Borkus's diner, Power Sliders, so Gascon could get some food, but Borkus rejected them because of Gascon's species. Gascon went to the back to look for scraps to eat, when Gregor came into the back to throw away some food. Gascon immediately recognized Gregor as a clone, and believing he was on an undercover mission, he commanded him to help them escape Abafar. However, Gregor claimed he was only a dishwasher, and after being called by Borkus, returned to diner. Later, when Gregor was returning home, he asked Borkus what a clone was. Borkus responded by telling him they were elite soldiers, and that he should never ask about them again. When Gregor returned his home, he found that Gascon and D-Squad were inside. They identified him as a clone by the chip in his wrist, and found out he was an MIA from the Battle of Sarrish and a clone commando. He regained his memory and decided to help the D-Squad get a shuttle to fly up to a Venator-class star destroyer overhead. After shaving off his beard and fixing his appearance, Gregor confronted Borkus in Power Sliders, where he retrieved his Katarn-class commando armor. After being tied up by D-Squad, Borkus also explained that the Separatists were mining rhydonium to blow up the Star Destroyer. Gregor and D-Squad proceeded to the location of the shuttle, but Separatists battle droids were guarding the area. Gascon and D-Squad created a distraction while Gregor moved forward and destroyed the droids. As D-Squad left towards the shuttle, Gregor continued to defend himself, and blew up many explosive rhydonium barrels. As Gascon and the squad boarded the shuttle, Gregor was left behind and overrun by droids, and he told Gascon to leave him. As a final stand, he destroyed all the rhydonium barrels, destroying the mining facility and possibly killing himself. Assault on Seelos Gregor was presumed killed on Abafar but actually survived and returned to the Grand Army of the Republic. Captain Rex convinced Gregor to remove his inhibitor chip, alongside Wolffe. The three remained in the GAR until the Galactic Empire was formed. The three phased out of the Empire and they went to live in retirement on Seelos, where they lived inside a modified AT-TE and slung for Joopas. In 4 BBY, a unit of the Rebellion known as the Spectres came to Seelos, looking for Rex. They found Rex, Gregor and Wolffe in the AT-TE, where they were recruited to join the Rebellion. Wolffe did not trust them, while Gregor and Rex were happy to help. Rex assisted and gave them a list of potential bases. However, Wolffe called the Empire, informing them that the Rebels were there. Gregor, on the other hand, had a better idea; he decided to use Zeb Orrelios, one of the Rebels, to lure out a Joopa that he had been hunting named Big Bongo. They lured him out, while Rex and Sabine Wren manned the turret. Zeb was eaten, but luckily he survived after Rex shot Big Bongo in the mouth. Gregor got Zeb out of Big Bongo's carcass and assisted him afterwards. The two were excited to eat their catch, which created a bond between the two. The two were hanging out beneath the AT-TE later that day, when an Imperial Probe droid was spotted. Rex shot the droid down. The group figured out that Wolffe betrayed them, but he apologized and made right on his mistake. The Imperials landed with AT-ATs, which the clones were intrigued by as they stood on four legs, rather than two or six, like the standard issues AT-RTs or AT-TEs. Once they realized what they were dealing with, the clones and the Spectres saw an cover, via an incoming sand storm. The clones used that as cover, while the entire group discussed their strategy. The group used the storm to block the Imperial's scopes. The group studied the AT-ATs' positions, via a hologram. While Wolffe drove the tank, Ezra Bridger manned the turret. He and Sabine went out to locate the gun. Ezra and Kanan Jarrus managed to locate the AT-AT in the storm, via the Force, destroying it with a single shot. The group continued through the gap in the Imperial's formation. However, the two remaining AT-ATs fired towards the clones' AT-TE. Once the tank was clear of the storm, Sabine finished her repairs on the Phantom, which the Probe droid had sabotaged. Rex ordered the Spectres to board the ship and leave, while they covered them. Gregor stationed himself within the vehicle, monitoring the cannon's power and status, as well as their shields. Wolffe manned the cockpit, while Rex manned the cannon. The group stormed the lead AT-AT, head on. After Rex lost power in the tank's cannon, waiting on Gregor to restore it, Rex yelled at the AT-AT. He accepted that his time was up, when the Phantom flew up and distracted the AT-AT. Ezra, Zeb and Kanan landed on the other remaining AT-AT, killing the two drivers. The lead AT-AT was shot down by the Spectres, with Kallus and the remaining two drivers retreating. Rex went with the Spectres back to join Phoenix Squadron. However, Gregor and Wolffe remained on Seelos and lived with the remaining AT-AT as their AT-TE was destroyed. They would later name the AT-AT as Joopa Base. Armor and Equipment After finding his identity, Borkus, the diner owner, showed him his Katarn-class armor. His helmet visor was trimmed yellow, and the helmet itself was white and gray with hash marks all over it. It included a light-up visor, and had hash markings all over it. His body armor had yellow markings and grey digital camouflage, while his leg armor only had the camouflage. He also had a commando backpack. His commando armor might have saved his life from the rhydonium explosion on Abafar. For a weapon he used the DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System, though he mainly used the blaster rifle variant. This weapon was standard for all commandos. Gallery Gregorconceptart.jpg|Concept art for Gregor's armor Other *The hash marks on Gregor's armor are based off of real-life Boston Bruins player Gerry Cheevers's helmet, which had hash marks to show where he would have gotten stitches had he not had his protective gear. *In the episode "Missing in Action", Gregor's profile, when translated from Aurebesh, claims he participated in the Battle of Serrish, but the episode guide (slideshow) corrects by saying he participated in the Battle of Sarrish instead. *Although all clone troopers are 1.83 meters tall, Gregor was 1.82 meters tall, sourced by his profile page on StarWars.com. *On StarWars.com, it claims his fate is "unknown". On his profile page, in the Relationships section at the bottom of the page, on the battle droid part, it states, but he reappears in Star Wars Rebels series indicating he is alive. In a video about Gregor, Dave Filoni states, }} Appearances * * * * * Sources * * * * External Links * * * Timeline Escape from Abafar}} References Category:Clone commando Category:Finished articles Category:Clone troopers Category:Special Operations Brigade Category:Foxtrot Group Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:7th Sky Corps Category:Third Systems Army Category:Class 1 articles Category:Clone trooper captain Category:Pages needing updates Category:Gregor's Squad Category:Dead characters